


Sitting Ducks

by imdex



Series: You Know the Rules [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attack, Cuddling, Devious Breton, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty Writing, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Bondage, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Thalmor, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imani discovers Rulindil has an interesting pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> He might have some other more humorous hobbies but I'll have to do a little digging to expose them in time :)  
> This is inspired by one of Imani's revenge notes in Interrogation: Act 2 and driven by both myself and @softlytea to mess around with the 3rd Emissary. 
> 
> I've also tied it into the events of We All Fall Down and we see a little snip of Interrogation from Rulindil's point of view. 
> 
> So...yay! 
> 
> Superior Mer enjoy writing Superior Smut.
> 
> *Imani should come with a warning sign*

_Divine. She was absolutely divine. The Breton clenched around his thick shaft. A low whimper accompanied a continuous shiver through her frame, hands curling into fists against her bindings. Upon his entrance her back had tensed and bowed, a loud wail of discomfort deafening him._

_He smiled despite the agony his confined partner was no doubt experiencing. The Breton hung her flushed face and whined._

_What a lovely creature she was.  
A lovely, defiant, exquisitely tight little human. _

_He would make her remember her place, force her to know her true master, and watch her accept it._

_"Your place is here." the mer leaned in close to caress her lavender scented neck with his lips "With **me** deep inside you. You were built to be bent over and taken by superior Altmer," he nipped her ear and exhaled deeply. Divines this little human was truly wonderful! "by **me** , ruined for human men." The mer pulled back and speared himself back into her tight heat with vigor, meeting the resistance of her womb, and in discomfort the human grew tighter and flinched. "Surrender yourself." he licked her neck and pressed his chest against the wonderful fullness of hers, groaning in husky desire at the touch of her damp skin sliding against his, the scent of her arousal and blood rising to overwhelm him with the essence. _

_" **Submit** to me, Breton." The Breton whimpered and unknowingly her body constricted around his probing member. He smiled against her neck; she was submitting no matter her acknowledgement to the matter. _

_The mer claimed her lush lips in a deep kiss, the tang of her blood mixing with his, clouding his thoughts with a deep haze of pleasure. His thrusts were powerful and deep into her accepting quim and the human's body jarred in a most welcomed manner against his half stripped body. How he longed to have her limbs locked around him, clinging to him in the throes of release he would promise to give her--!"_

"Ah, but you did get what you wanted now didn't you?"

The journal was slammed shut, ink bottle rocking back and forth threatening to spill over, some loose papers rocketing down to the floor below. The writer in question spun and faced the grinning Breton from the story, face flushing and jaw slack, as he desperately tried to piece his mind back together. 

She snickered and rose from her crouched position. 

Damn her! Rulindil made a mental note to tie a bell on her. 

"Y-you…what in…" Imani's amusement grew at the 3rd Emissary's sad attempt at putting together a sentence that had so easily come to paper. 

"It's the middle of the _day_! How did you get past the…" he stiffened and sent her a glare as he rushed to his feet. The Breton leaned against her palms on the cool desk as Rulindil yanked the now closed door open and froze. 

Imani snorted at the nearly statuesque presentation the mer had taken.

Somewhere in the back of his throat a bark of unbelieving laughter was thankfully squashed as he took in his Breton's handiwork. Slowly he closed the door on the muffled growls and snarls that had mixed with the sound of metal scraping flagstone. 

Rulindil faced her, chasing the smile threatening to pull his lips, but was aware the emotion lingered in his eyes. 

"That is most unacceptable, Breton." 

"Is it? Shall I go and undo what has been done then?" 

"You have quite the nerve assaulting Dominion soldiers."

She smiled sweetly. 

"And you don't have any nerve…" she trailed off and sent the closed journal a glance before flickering her slightly darker gaze back up at him in unspoken invitation. 

The invitation had to be saved for a later point in time. 

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" Imani sighed at the enraged shout and sauntered up to the 3rd Emissary with a slightly irritated smirk.  
"I look forward to my punishment, _Master_."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elenwen had slammed the door open to Rulindil's office to find him in the compromising position she'd found her guards. Only difference was the interrogator had been stripped down to his smalls and was currently still out cold. 

After waking him, with a rather unpleasant shock, and giving him new robes she had demanded the Breton's head on a silver platter. Yet again Embassy security was increased, soldiers had been sent out, the Embassy had been combed five times over. Finally night had long fallen and with an exhausted groan Rulindil returned to his desk….

To find his journal, the journal he wrote all his stories in, all the stories that had involved Imani _gone_. A coldness that made Skyrim seem warm shot down his spine. Had Elenwen discovered it?!  
Numb hands skittishly moved paperwork about in desperation before a small note with handwriting that wasn't his own appeared to him beneath a log book. 

_'Ticklish, scared of heights, ravaging lover, nice on the eyes, **and** a talented writer of smut. _

_I got lucky ;)_

_I'll keep your bed warm until you get here...I'll probably be thoroughly prepared for any punishment you've planned for me too.  
_

_I'm sure we can make another story <3 -I'_

Rulindil curled his hands around the note and glared up at the ceiling. 

So. Help. Her. 

He walked stiffly up the stairs to his room, most guards and Elenwen asleep by that point, and quietly opened the door to his quarters. 

Naked as the day she was born Imani greeted him with a smile. As he closed the door she sauntered over to him and began to undo the buckles of his robes. 

"It's interesting to read such events from your point of view."

His lips tightened. Imani stood on tiptoes and pushed his hood back.

"Sorry that I had to put you in such a…position…but it would have raised flags to Lady Cockblock if she'd found you able to move."

Imani grabbed the fabric at his throat and Rulindil allowed her to pull him down to her level so the Breton could kiss him with fevered hunger. 

The Altmer scooped her up and promptly deposited her on his bed and showed her just what he thought of what she'd done that afternoon. Only when the devious little Breton had been reduced to a shaking, panting, whimpering mess did Rulindil give her a break. Impressively enough Imani had managed to keep her sounds muted…though that could have been the fact that she'd spent a good majority of their evening together with her face buried in his pillow. 

Rulindil hadn't allowed her to leave that evening when she'd tried, choosing instead to do something that had been frowned upon by his father, something that the Dominion and the Altmer within had no place doing. 

He had fallen asleep holding the small human close to him. He had fallen asleep cuddling her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An enraged yell woke him the next morning. Imani was gone but before he could read the note propped up on his night stand Elenwen had demanded him to ' **come here immediately**!' Hastily pulling on his clothing and praying to the heavens above that any bites, bruises, or scratches would be hidden to the Ambassador he stumbled out into the hall. 

Elenwen glared at him and promptly pointed an agitated finger down below. 

_'You can't be mad at me'_ he had read later _'they are literally sitting ducks. Golden ducks. I can't wait to see you again. Your journal is in your night stand. Thank you for last night, Dragon Mer._  
_See you soon!  
-I'_

He smiled as he thought back on the morning's activities. Unbinding gagged and hogtied Dominion soldiers and Justiciars hadn't been what he'd expected, he hadn't expected to be in the same position the previous day minus his clothing, but when it came to his little Breton he'd learned one thing. 

Expect the unexpected.


End file.
